Izuku's Crush
by AshBrimstone
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, young hero to be, nerdy, and hopelessly in love with his best friend Ochako Ururaka. How will things go when they're put into different situations that force them to tell each other? Various one-shots planned. Also, there may be some IzukuXTsuyu in there too, I love that ship too
1. From Heroes to Babysitters?

Young Izuku Midoriya was sitting in class, waiting on Aizawa to start class. He could hear Ochako talking with the other girls on the opposite side of the room. Her giggles lit his heart aflame. Ever since she saved him at the Entrance Exam, he's started developing feelings for her. His shy and timid way of life hid it when he was flustered around her. He was too nervous to tell her.

'What if she doesn't like me back? Would I ruin our friendship by telling her?' Izuku was scrambling his brain trying to think of what to do.

"Shut up nerd! What the hell are you mumbling about now?!" Yelled the one and only, Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku had been muttering to himself for a few minutes, and being right in front of the green teen really angered the explosive blond.

"Not now, Kacchan, I'm not in the mood for your hatred today." Izuku said boldly. He had become much more confident recently. Bakugo just snarled at the teen.

"What was that, Deku? I couldn't hear you over how much you suck!" Bakugo exclaimed. Izuku just sighed, it would be a long day. He smiles to himself as he hears Ochako's laughs.

Aizawa walks in shortly after Bakugo's outburst. "Alright students. Principle Nezu thinks it's time for you all to practice what happens if you have to take care of lost children for a couple of days. He says many young children become separated from their parents on accident in times of crisis." The class looks around, some excited, some nervous, and one is angry.

"Because they're starting new rules for heroes, where they will be put into partnerships with another pro hero, the class will be assigned in groups of two." Aizawa says as he pulls out a box. He reaches in and starts pulling out names.

"Tenya and Mina..."

"Todoroki and Momo..."

"Tokiyami and Asui..."

He lists pair after pair. Izuku starts getting nervous, he had a feeling he'd know who he'd be paired with.

"Bakugo and Mineta, should I go ahead and fail you two now or..." He says with a smirk. Mineta cries out in anguish, he wanted to be paired with a pretty girl.

"Like hell you will, old man!" Bakugo screams. He is silenced by a glare from Aizawa. "Tch, whatever..." He grumbles.

"And the last two, Izuku and Ochako." Izuku's heart thumps against his chest as he looks over at his partner, her smile as wide as ever. He didn't know how he'd survive this without dying of embarrassment.

The students started partnering up with each other. "Deku? Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Ochako asks, worried about his red and sweat-coated face. All Izuku could do is nod with a nervous laugh. She just shrugs, thinking it's just Izuku being his normal self.

Aizawa walks around, handing each group a toddler doll. Ochako swaddles the doll in her arms, cooing happily.

"You will have 24 hours to keep your child safe until we can find their parents." Aizawa reads from the rubric he was given. He just shrugs and tosses the papers. "The rest of class is for you all to take care of the doll, don't make too much noise." He says as he wraps himself in his sleeping bag.

Ochako looks up from the doll at Izuku. "Deku, do you think we should name it? Or would that be weird?"

"Well, in other schools, they do similar projects, but they're babies. Also, the project is to teach students how to be parents, and the struggles they deal with." Izuku mumbles.

"That's weird. Why would a school waste their time not teaching hero courses?"

"It's for those who don't have quirks, Ochako." She blushes and laughs nervously after Izuku says this.

"O-Of course, I knew that!"

Izuku can't help but chuckle at how cute she was right now. He had really fallen hard for the bubbly girl.

"I guess this makes us parents, right daddy?" She says with a smirk to Izuku. He immediately blushes, his eyes wide.

"Wh-Why would you say that, Ochako?" He screeched a little too loud, a few other students turning to look at the two.

"Calm down, Deku. I was just kidding. Unless... You want me to call you daddy?" She looks into his eyes, or tries to at least. He blushes harder, if that's even possible, and looks at anywhere but her.

"D-Don't make this weird, Ochako..." He was barely able to mumble that. She started giggling, he was cute when embarrassed.

Ochako reaches out and grabs Izuku's hand. He freezes at the sudden contact, his mind turning to mush.

"Don't worry Deku, I'll only call you that in private from now on." She says with a wink. Before he can respond, she leans in and gives him a quick kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, Ochako with a small smile and blush, and Izuku with a wide smile and blushing much darker than she was.

"W-What... was that for?" He says once he gets his voice back. She just shrugs and smirks as the bell rings for the end of the day.

"Why don't you come to my room to find out, daddy..." She whispers huskily in his ear. All he can do is nod at her.

Later in Ochako's room

"This isn't what I had in mind, Ochako." Izuku grumbles, looking over at the brunette as she does her homework with him holding the doll.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen?" She says with a smirk. He blushes and looks away.

"Y-You knew what you were doing..." He mumbles. She winks at him and sticks her tongue out. She was going to enjoy teasing him.


	2. Running Late

**We find our heroes on their way to school, just chatting away like there isn't a care in the world. Unfortunately for them, they were running late.**

"Oh crap, the narrator's right! C'mon Ochako, climb on!" Izuku crouches down for Ochako to climb on his back.

"I'm pretty sure that's the narrator from that other anime, the one with the boy and his pet monster going around and fighting other monsters... but you're right, we're running late!" Ochako climbs onto his back with a slight blush.

Izuku was also blushing a little at the close contact, but the fear of Aizawa punishing them for being late outweighed his embarrassment. Once he knew Ochako was secure on his back, he activated Full-Cowl and dashed off.

Ochako placed her fingers on him and made him lighter, as well as herself. They arrived at the gates of UA with only a minute to spare. They made a mad dash to 1-A, hoping they get there in time. They arrive right at the door as the bell rings.

"We made it!" They yelled in unison, not noticing the annoyed looking Aizawa behind them.

"You two barely made it in time. Next time you love birds want to make out before class, pay attention to the time." He grumbles as he makes his way past them.

The duo blushed madly, stumbling over their words. "W-Why d-do y-you think w-we were-"

"It's because you idiots are sweaty as hell, panting, and hair in a mess." Bakugo mumbles as the rest of the class chuckle/giggle at the embarrassed teens.

"W-We were running late! I ran us here as fast as I could!" Izuku says, trying to protect what little dignity he has left.

"Then why is Round Face so sweaty if you did the running?" Bakugo says with a smirk. He and Izuku might not fight like they used to, but he still won't let the boy have it easy.

"S-She used her quirk to make us lighter!" He was trying to protect her from Bakugo's teasing.

"Enough." Aizawa says with authority. Everybody immediately shuts up. "Midoriya, Ururaka, get to your seats before I give you love birds detention."

They blushed but didn't say anything as they took their seats. The students immediately surrounding them started teasing them more. Ochako blushed and covers her face, almost touching all of her fingertips to her face. Izuku just slams his head into the desk, cracking it a little.

"What? They were really late?" Toshinori was shocked once Aizawa told him and Hizashi about the incident.

"Yep, they probably were just running late, but I had to embarrass them for not keeping track of time." Aizawa says with a slight smirk.

"Wow Shouta, that's mean, even for you." Hizashi mumbles.

"Well teachers need a little something to keep us entertained too, y'know." Aizawa says with a smirk.

"Dammit Deku, I told you we didn't have time to stop." Ochako says to the young man.

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining when you pulled me behind that building!" He grumbles back at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Deku." She says with a sigh as Izuku smirks and pulls her into a kiss.

"How long do you think we can keep this a secret?" Izuku asks, loosening his tie

"As long as we can, we don't need everyone spying on us and digging into our personal lives." She says as she takes the jacket off.

"Yeah, but it would be nice not to fake stutter when they ask me about you, and the blushing gets annoying when we have to force it." He says, unbuttoning a few buttons on his uniform.

"You got that right babe." Ochako smirks as she pulls him into a deep kiss as they fall onto Izuku's bed.

"I fucking knew it! Way to go, ya damn nerd." Bakugo whispers to himself with a smirk.


End file.
